<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dad by obidalanetwork_archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246467">Dad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist'>obidalanetwork_archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Complete, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amidala is pregnant. How will she tell Obi-Wan?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Obidala Network</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network">Obidala Network</a> and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile">Obidala Network’s collection profile</a>.<br/>Disclaimers: No matter how hard I squint my eyes shut, I do not own Star Wars. No profit is being made.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why, Amidala thought. Why here, why now? She brought her hand to her stomach and tried to feel the life beneath it. No, she corrected herself. Not the life, the lives.</p><p>Her shivering hand pressed down on her belly. Could life so small exist? Sinking her hand deeper into the skin, she willed herself to feel them, but all she felt was her insides pushing back against her.</p><p>Two years of trying, and finally she was pregnant.</p><p>It could only happen now. Now, when I'm alone with no one here with me. Anakin would have been thrilled. It was a shame that he no longer existed. Perhaps a small flicker of him did, but that flame was not enough to bring him back. Not for a while, at least. His fuel of anger would have to run dry first.</p><p>How was she to raise two children? Her husband was gone, and the galaxy was becoming dangerous. Emperor Palpatine now ruled the just and unjust alike. She was in such a political roll as it was, surely she would be one of the first to be eliminated. Where would she go?</p><p>She brought her hands to her face and took a few deep breaths. You can't do this by yourself. You need help.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Obi-Wan sat secluded in his study in the private chambers of the palace. He was reading scrolls of early Naboo history. He found it to be quite interesting. Each planet had its own unique tale to tell, but Naboo was an exception. It was extremely civil and elegant. He found himself easily consumed by the rich history. He needed to be consumed. A lot had been on his mind . . .</p><p>As sharp knock came to his door. "Come it," he called.</p><p>The door opened to reveal Sabé on the other side. The Jedi smiled as she entered. He and Sabé had always been good friends since they had met. He often enjoyed sitting with her and reading. She had been a refreshing companion when visiting Naboo.</p><p>"Obi-Wan, the Queen wishes to speak with you." She kept her voice stony when she spoke, and she didn't smile.</p><p>"Is she all right?"</p><p>"Don't ask any questions. Please, she just needs you."</p><p>He stood, pushing aside the archaic scrolls. "Where would she like me to meet her?"</p><p>The corners of Sabé's mouth turned upward. "For security reasons, she wanted me to present the location in a riddle. She was absolutely positive that you would know where she meant."</p><p>He nodded, allowing her to continue.</p><p>She began, "Where a battle once raged of colored light, I seek thy guidance this very night. In a room where tears and blood was shed, where one was found and two slain dead. Before the pyre, the promise, the pain, I seek thy help, I hope not in vain."</p><p>After finishing, Sabé waited for a response.</p><p>"She's in trouble, isn't she." It was more of a statement than a question.</p><p>"Yes, Jedi Kenobi. You are the only one she would speak to."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Obi-Wan entered the walls of the melting pit. He remembered all those years ago fighting within these walls. He brushed with the power of the dark side. He had grown here. Weight of responsibility was placed on his shoulders. Recalling Qui-Gon's death, he wondered if all of this would have happened had he not died, if Obi-Wan had just been a bit faster . . .</p><p>"Obi-Wan."</p><p>He turned to see Amidala standing before him. She was dressed in simple clothes, something he was not used to seeing her in. He could tell that she was distressed. Her face lacked a certain brightness. She was deathly pale, and her eyes seemed glazed. Before she spoke any words to him, Obi-Wan could see the unspoken plea in her eyes.</p><p>"Obi-Wan, I know that this audience is rather abrupt, and I must look appalling, but I am in dire need of your assistance."</p><p>"Ami," he spoke as he stepped to her. He took her in his arms and rocked her gently. "I always know that when you speak so formally the matter is serious."</p><p>She let out a small laugh, but quickly let it subside. Her arms tightened around him not wanting to let him go. "You're shaking," he whispered.</p><p>Amidala drew herself away from him. "I'm fine," she managed to whisper.</p><p>"Are you sure?" His eyes bore down into hers with compassionate concern. She thought about his question for almost one minute without saying anything. All the while, her eyes glazed and randomly wandered the room.</p><p>"I don't know about how many things I'm sure about anymore. Just when I believe I understand something, the meaning and measure is flipped upside-down." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I suppose you wonder what I summoned you for."</p><p>The corners of his cheeks lifted. "I have to admit it did cross my mind. I mean, I doubt you are decorating for a last minute party."</p><p>Obi-Wan sensed she forced a laugh, but out came a cry instead. "Oh, I just don't know how to tell you this. I made up this little speech in my head, but words and phrases were lost on my passage here."</p><p>"Ami, if it is bothering you this much, just tell me." He reached out his hand to stroke her cheek, but she pulled herself away.</p><p>"Please don't complicate this more." He watched her bring a hand over her face. "I'm going to need your help with my... issue."</p><p>"I'm afraid I need a better description than 'issue.' What's wrong?"</p><p>Amidala started to saunter around the room swinging her skirt with her fingers. "Well, it's not really a matter of being wrong, it's just at a very inconvenient time. I wanted this to happen, but not now..." Her chin started to quiver. "Just not now....."</p><p>Obi-Wan opened his arms wide and enclosed her in his embrace. "Padmé, please tell me."</p><p>She sniffled into his robes. "How would you feel about helping me raise two children?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Amidala looked up at him. "I'm pregnant with twins. I don't know what to do. They need a father, and you..."</p><p>Obi-Wan was speechless. Amidala was offering him a great honor: to be a father. Anakin couldn't fulfill that because of his lust for the dark side. But it was Obi-Wan's fault Anakin could never be a father.</p><p>"Ami, I don't know what to say. I-- I feel privileged that you considered me..."</p><p>"I can tell there is a huge 'but' coming."</p><p>He paused to find the words. "It wouldn't be right for me to help you raise them."</p><p>"Who else will?! They will have the Force within them because of Anakin. I need someone I can trust to help them develop their powers. So many of the Jedi are dead, and there are very few people I have left to trust."</p><p>"What will people think of us?"</p><p>"It doesn't matter! We know the truth, and that is all that counts. I can't do this by myself. Anakin will find out somehow. I need you to protect me and the children. If you won't, I have no one left to ask."</p><p>"Who did you ask before me," he began slowly.</p><p>She fidgeted with her fingers. "No one."</p><p>He turned on his heels and felt the wall of the melting pit. "We need to leave."</p><p>"What about the planet? The senate?"</p><p>He shifted his position back to her and cupped her chin in his hands. "I don't care about them. With the way things are progressing, the senate will be destroyed in a matter of time. As long as the four of us are together, that's all that matters."</p><p>A smiled stretched over her face. She jumped into him causing Obi-Wan to double back. "Thank you, Dad."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>